


Lights out, Dicks out

by iamtherealbork



Series: Drabbles by Bork [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex in the Dark, Size Queen Peter Parker, Voyeurism, peter parker is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Peter sees Tony lying in their bed in the dark and Peter decides to roll with it
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Drabbles by Bork [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Lights out, Dicks out

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in like two hours again. I just really wanted to write this and I didn't want to wait on it and forget about it when I go to sleep. I may or may not have gotten this idea while watching the black out episode of FRIENDS. The one where Rachel meets Paolo. I had huge fucking crush on him. Still kinda do. I wish that happened to me lol. Once again this wasn't beta'd because I was too impatient. Hope y'all enjoy!

Peter can’t believe it. It’s been almost a year since Tony asked him out on a date and now they’re going steady. Everyday spent with him is amazing. Even though Tony’s always busy as the head of the Research and Development department of Stark Industries and Peter is busy with college they still manage to find time to see each other. He still remembers their first date. Tony wanted to make Peter feel comfortable on their date so Tony planned everything and just told Peter to meet him at the park. When he arrived what he saw was so romantic. Tony had laid out a classic red and white picnic blanket on the ground and had a basket full of Peter’s favorite snacks; Gummy worms, sandwiches from Delmar’s and some lemonade. Needless to say that was the best (and only) first date he’s ever had. 

The sex was great too, which shouldn’t be surprised given Tony’s playboy days and Peter having no frame of reference. Peter was a virgin when they started going out and Tony was so respectful of his boundaries. He told Peter that Peter could set the pace of their relationship. Of course, Peter couldn’t help but jump him and make out with him. Peter loved doing that. Making out with Tony. The beard felt so good against his skin and Tony’s tongue does wonders. The first time they actually had sex though was on Tony’s birthday. Peter told him he was ready while they were making out on the sofa and Tony asked him if he was sure. Peter nodded and kissed him again. Tony effortlessly picked Peter up and carried him to the bedroom. He gently laid him down and handled Peter with so much care it was as if he was made of glass. He slowly undressed him and placed soft touches on his body. Even while stretching him out he was still caring. He stroked Peter with a languid pace while inserting the first finger. Peter tried to tell him to go faster since he _has_ touched himself down there before but Tony wouldn’t relent. After an excruciatingly long time preparing Peter, Tony finally slid in. Peter would expect that after sliding in Tony would have moved faster but he still moved slowly. He dragged his cock out slowly and pushed back in. Don’t get him wrong he enjoyed it. He was also touched that Tony was so careful with him. It’s just after dating and having sex for three months Tony would pick up the pace a bit. 

When Peter isn’t at ESU working on his degree he spends his time at SI. He works as an assistant to one of their leading scientists, Quentin Beck. Quentin Beck is a genius. He was able to develop a whole fleet of drones that could project hyper realistic holograms. People say that he could be the next leading man for scientific innovation. Not only was Mr Beck highly intelligent, he was also very attractive. His hair was always perfectly styled in a slicked-back cut while still remaining it’s volume. He had a full beard on his chiseled face. He knows that under those lab coats he’s pretty fit as well when he bumped into him in the company gym shirtless that one time. It also didn’t help that he was 4 inches taller than Peter. Peter’s been guilty of ogling Beck every now and then and everytime he does he feels guilty. 

“Good morning Mr. Beck!” Peter greeted him as he walked into his lab. He puts down his bag on his desk and heads towards his lab coat hanging on his chair.

“Morning, Pete. How many times have I told you to just call me Quentin.” Mr Be- Quentin- shakes his head as he greets Peter. He’s holding two cups of coffee and hands one to Peter. 

“Oh, thanks.” Peter gratefully takes the cup and brings it to his lips. He moans when the hot liquid meets his tongue and fails to notice Quentin grip his mug a little tighter at the noise. “So, what do we have planned for today?”

“Stark wants us to start on developing prosthetics that have minimal delay between the thought and the movement. Why don’t you start on the programming while I try to draw some blueprints for a prototype?” Quentin says as he pulls up a folder on the holoscreen in front of them.

“You got it.” Peter replies and they get to work. He always enjoys working with Quentin. There’s always this calm silence between them while they work. As intelligent as Peter was, he was only an assistant and still needs Quentin to look over his work to see if it’s plausible and approve it. After a few hours Peter comes across a hitch in the code and asks Quentin if he could help him. 

“Sure” Quentin gets up from his station and moves towards Peter. Peter was about to move away to make room for Quentin but Quentin just sidled up behind him, pressing his chest onto Peter’s back. He lets out a quiet yelp as he feels Quentin’s muscles shift when he lifts his arm to try and find the problem in Peter’s code. He feels a bit uncomfortable and shifts around, trying to squeeze out but he can’t. Quentin’s got him pushed against the desk and Peter can’t move without pushing back against him. After squirming around a bit he feels something poke against his ass. _No. That can’t be._

Peter subtly shifts to try and figure out what it is and gasps when he confirms that that is indeed Quentin’s dick. His boss’ dick is half hard and pressed against his ass. Peter can’t believe it. He’s huge! He’s so much bigger than Tony in length and width. Now mind you, Tony is not small, definitely not. But Quentin’s is just so much bigger. It’s not even fully hard and it’s already bigger than Tony’s when fully erect. Peter is about to push his ass to Beck when he speaks.

“Ah, I found it. You see this line here, Pete? You’re missing a command.” Quentin’s voice cuts through Peter’s lustful daze and his vision focuses on the screen in front of him. He stands up straight so quickly he almost hits Beck’s chin.

“O-oh. Th-thanks.” Peter jerkily nods his head and turns his head to look at Beck. He’s smiling down at him and for a second Peter thinks that it was a smirk but when he looks closer it was just a genuine smile. He’s suddenly made aware of how close their faces are. He can feel Quentin’s breath against his face and Peter really wants to lean in. He thinks they’re about to kiss when Quentin steps away and claps his hands.

“Well. I guess that’s it for today.” _What?_ “I forgot to tell you that I have to leave earlier because of an appointment. I hope you understand.” Quentin starts packing up his briefcase and takes off his coat. “See you tomorrow, Pete.” As he leaves the lab Peter finally realizes what he’s done. 

_Oh my god. I almost kissed Beck. I almost kissed a guy that wasn’t my boyfriend. I was basically grinding against his dick too. Oh my god. I’m a horrible boyfriend._ The thoughts kept swirling around Peter’s head as he slowly walked to Peter’s office. Not registering anything around him like he was on autopilot. When he reaches his office he knocks on his door and waits for a response. He doesn’t get one. “Tony?” He says as he knocks again. Still no response. He opens the door and enters his office. He’s expecting Tony to be sitting behind his desk but nothing. He pulls out his phone and messages him

Hey, where are you? I’m at your office and you’re not here. <

No reply. Peter sighs as he tucks his phone back in his pocket. It seems that forgetting to tell Peter things is the theme for today. He turns around and leaves the office, closing the door behind him. He heads to the elevator and puts in the PIN-Code to take him to the penthouse. He bounces on his heels as he listens to the elevator music. The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal the penthouse. Peter has been living in Tony’s penthouse for a couple months now and he still isn’t used to the luxurious furniture and the large space. He takes off his shoes at the entrance and makes his way to the bedroom. 

When he enters the lights are all closed. He reaches to turn on the light when he sees a silhouette lying in the bed. It’s too dark to make any discernible features but it could be one person. 

“Tony? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work? And why aren’t you answering my text?” Peter places his bag on the floor and sees Tony gesturing for him to come to bed. He places one knee on the bed and lies down next to him. He places his hand on Tony’s chest and feels skin. He looks closer and sees that he’s naked. 

“Are you serious? Did you stay here all day?” Peter chastises him but feels warm hands slide underneath his shirt. Large fingers tweak his nipples and Peter lets out a moan. 

“T-tony… Stop…” Peter moans out and Tony moves so he’s on top of Peter. Peter reaches up and drags his head down for a heated kiss. Peter feels more than hears a light groan in his lips. He runs his hands through his hair and tugs on it a bit when Tony bits Peter’s bottom lip.

“Hmmmm… You haven’t had a haircut in a while… I’m not complaining though. Feels nice.” Peter hums out loud as Tony starts biting down Peter’s neck. Leaving marks for him to find later. He pulls away to take Peter’s shirt off as well as his pants. The underwear goes along with the pants in one swoop and all of a sudden they’re both the same level of nakedness.

Peter feels two large hands grab his thighs and push them towards his chest. It would normally hurt but luckily Peter’s more flexible than others. He feels a lube-slicked finger prod at his entrance before it finally slips in. Peter lets out a sigh as he feels the finger move around inside of him. It wasn’t long before a second finger was added and Peter yelped at the stretch. Tony usually takes longer before adding another finger so it took him by surprise to already have two fingers inside him. He feels the fingers scissor him and Peter is already a moaning mess. The slight burn of the stretch is addicting. He notices, however, that Peter isn’t making any noise other than the occasional grunt and for some reason that makes the entire thing hotter. He feels the third finger try to push its way in and Peter grunts at the pain. He sees why it usually takes forever before they reach the third finger but it wasn’t long before his ass accommodates the extra finger and the pain turns into pleasure again. The three fingers make him feel so full, as if Tony’s dick is already inside. 

“Tony… Wait… I wanna…” Peter pushes Tony off and onto his back. Peter straddles him and rubs his ass against his dick. He lifts himself off of Tony and reaches behind him. He levels it with his asshole and slowly lowers himself on it. Peter hisses as the head pops in. It feels bigger somehow. His thighs hurt from holding himself up for so long but it seems like it’s taking forever for Peter to bottom out. It’s like Tony’s dick grew twice its size. When Tony's lap finally touches Peter’s ass, Peter lets out a sigh. He feels so full. He thinks that if he touches his stomach he can feel a bulge where Tony’s dick should be.

After a few minutes of getting used to Tony’s somehow magically growing dick, he lifts himself up again and drops down. He lets out a loud moan. He does it again.

“Fuck!” Peter shouts out. He starts riding Tony in earnest now, letting out breathless moans every time he drops down. He feels two hands grip his hips and Tony starts bucking into Peter as well.

“Tonyy” Peter whines out as Tony punches his prostate after every thrust. 

“God you’re even better than I imagined.” A voice rings out and Peter stops. That’s not Tony’s voice. He knows that voice and it for sure as hell ain’t Tony’s. Peter reaches to turn on the bedside lamp and is shocked to see Quentin lying underneath him.

“QUENTIN!” Peter screams and tries to get off but Quentin’s grip on his hips are too strong and is sure to leave a bruise. 

“God…” Quentin continues his thrusts and Peter involuntarily moans. “You feel so tight around my dick. I can’t believe how easy this was.” Peter finally gets some sense into him and pushes Beck’s hands away and falls onto the bed. He tries to scramble away on all fours but is pinned down.

“Stop it! Let me go!” Peter thrashes against Beck but it’s no use. He’s stronger than Peter. 

“I don’t think you mean that, Pete. I mean, you were so ready to fuck me. You didn’t even care that it wasn’t even Tony’s dick. You just got on like the cockhungry slut you are.” Beck growls out. He grabs Peter’s hair and pulls his head back and thrusts in without warning. Peter lets out a loud moan at the intrusion and Peter jackhammers into him again. “Fuck, you were practically begging for it at the lab. I knew I had to fuck you.” He punctuates the end of the sentence with a solid thrust against his prostate. He stops moving.

“Please…” Peter lets out.

“Please what?” Quentin teases.

“Please… fuck me.” Quentin smiles and resumes his thrusts. Peter broke. He can’t lie anymore. This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted a big dick fucking into him as if there was no tomorrow. He wants to be fucked so bad he can’t walk the next day.

Beck pulls Peter up so he’s on his knees with his back against Beck’s wide chest. Quentin grabs Peter’s chin and turns his head for a sloppy kiss. Peter uses one arm to reach behind him and grabs Beck’s hair. He pushes Beck deeper into the kiss and uses his free arm to reach down to touch himself. Beck notices and bites his lips with a growl. He pushes Peter back down to all fours and starts ruthlessly thrusting into him, every thrust hits his prostate dead on.

“You don’t get to touch yourself unless I say so, got that?” Beck orders breathlessly and Peter just whimpers as he nods. 

Peter feels a familiar heat in his stomach. He’s about to come. He just needs that extra push. 

“Quentin… I-I’m…” Peter can’t get the words out but Quentin seems to have understood. He removes one of his hands from Peter’s hips and wraps it around his dick. Not moving. He leans down and whispers in Peter’s ear.

“Say you love my cock and I’ll let you come.” Quentin bites the shell of his ear. Peter shakes his head, embarrassed at the idea of saying it out loud. It turns out to be the wrong move as Beck stops moving. Peter cries out and tries to thrust back against his dick.

“Say. It.” 

“I… I love your cock.” Peter says quietly and Beck starts moving again, although slower than before.

“Louder.”

“I love your cock!” Peter cries and Quentin starts thrusting faster again.

“Louder!”

“I LOVE YOUR COCK! I LOVE YOUR BIG FAT COCK AND I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT IT! PLEASE, FUCK ME!” Peter shouts, throat hoarse with how loud he said it. Beck somehow moves faster and the hand on Peter’s dick starts jerking him off as well. Beck’s other hand pulls his hair back and Peter opens his eyes.

Tony is sitting in the corner, gagged and tied to his chair. He’s been there the whole time. He makes eye contact and that does it. Peter cums with a shout and his eyes roll to the back of his head. His dick spurting out and making a mess on the mattress. Beck does three more thrusts before he cums inside Peter as well. Peter can feel the warmth filling him up and another spurt of cum comes out. He falls on his face and looks up at Tony to see a wet stain in his pants. Cumming as well. Peter doesn’t know what’s going to happen next but all he knows is that he hopes he gets that dick in him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh don't you just love it when Peter's a slut. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our thirst server and talk about all kinds of ships! Marvel, Witcher and other fandoms!  
> Read the rules in the waiting list and tell one of the mods your age, which fic you came from and my name and you should be set!  
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
